monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Albert art/mgq4 (mgqprpg) - more info and Q
(sorry i not am not so good to translate) : Q&A ...... Previously , so we have gotten a lot of questionsHere , I and fold for commercial use or coterie of this circle work . - Our Circle ' derivative works ( such as games · CG Gallery and doujinshi )Derivative works with respect to ( coterie work ), there is no problem at all released and published .Regardless of work free of charge , the paid work , permission of us is not necessary.However commercial work (as opposed to a fee coterie , and work to be issued in commercial circulation ) isThank you to contact us . Goods of this circle work (such as goods sold )If coterie , permission OK, to us also is not required regardless of the fee free of charge .In the case of commercial distribution , please contact us . - For magazine advertising andBasically , Please feel free to . • If you are not allowedUnauthorized use music and images, and text extracted from this work .Regardless of the fee free of charge , we have found no unauthorized use .If necessary , please be sure to contact us .In addition, please refrain from (such as vandalism ) use of in the form of a nuisance to others . As regards ( so-called rip-off ) supplement , similar workI do not want to touch deliberately , but ...... just a little report because there are manyAs us , work similar to the work of us if even if there is ,It is not going to be any problem .The first place does not mean our work itself , that pioneer of monster girl genre . Thing called creation are those longing to production of our predecessors , we will be building while imitating .This work is a " ! Quest sultry Mon " , people of the great pioneers carved outHas been produced as meat and blood work and concepts , such as the taste .Therefore ( direct use music and images, and text ) As long as you do not touch the copyright clearly ,I We believe imitation is not a problem at all .A new work is born with reference to the work of us , is that rather honored .What work was hope of prosperity genre of monster girl " Quest sultry Mon ! " .To proceed with that People willing to follow continued , this genre to rise more and more ,It may be said that it is bliss . So why , "that works ! 's Rip-off steamed mon " orReport problem with that , such as " ! Has been Park Quest sultry Mon " ,The approach to us , please pardon . I troubled honest . 16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Albert art (talk) 16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) info The feature-length story . Rather than such a short Gaiden speaking, much longerMonster that appeared in last chapter - previous chapter ! " Quest sultry Mont " isAll appearance even paradox RPG.- However it is no excuse, but , with the exception of the popular character and the main characters ,H ...... new scene is a little monster in his reappointmentAnd new monster appearance is very large .Of course , his reappointment monster also new monsters and I can be to all fellow . - Against fellow monsters , enemy monsters to women by using the pleasure attack .Male - to become a friend in the event there is also a small number very .Number of fellow men only slightly compared to the vast Yojo ally , there is almost exceptional .• The fellow man , never to receive pleasure from attacking enemy monsters .( Enemy monster , do not use a pleasure attacks against fellow man )It is attacked by magic or physical things unreasonable .Luka hero receive pleasure from the attack of the enemy , of course.The enemy monster , also be used magic attack and physical attack of those frequencies are not many .Rape scene is developed without problems to defeat at the time of course . · MP and SP are both present . SP consumption when using the magic martial arts , the MP.And specifications of the SP is close to the " Quest sultry mon " .In principle, the battle starts with half the maximum SP.1 recover SP in defense and attack usually , it exercises a martial arts , such as martial arts and sword techniques consume SP.Regardless of reservoir and the amount of consumption in combat before and start from the half of the maximum SP for every battle .The remaining amount is reset to combat each , I face the short war of small fish , such as war .And consumption that you use the magic , MP specifications similar to a normal RPG .The recovery in consumption and items such as the inn , reset of the remaining amount is not to combat each .Therefore it is not possible to churning out small fish in game , but it faces the long war , such as a boss .· A special technique to consume both SP and MP are also present . And general staff , senior , first-class positions exist in the profession .Ilias temple is a job change facility comes from the most early , change jobs freely change jobs as long as the conditions are met .There are up to 10 vocational level , and growth by work experience value obtained to defeat the enemy .To learn the skills of each profession every time you rank up .Occupational level reaches 10 , it means that mastered their occupations .- By occupation which is on , correction is applied to the basic status of each character .And a good profession , physical attacks and so good at magic profession .And vocational Some job change impossible if there is no change of job itemsIf I get time , it becomes possible to change jobs just to have a career change item .It is lost every job change , labor , such as re- get not applied .Requires possession of "Made permit " in the job change : example ) maidRequires possession of "medical license " to change jobs : nurseRequires possession of " Oriental book of secrets " in the career change : Samurai Ninja OnmyojiAnd general , he was , career change possible from the beginning , with the exception of those items change jobs is requiredEtc. Example) Warrior martial artist , The Wizard physicians and priest - hunter , Thief brave apprentice , playboy ,- By mastering the general staff of the specific , it can change jobs to senior positionsSome senior occupation of the development system , senior positions having both the ability of the general staff of more than one is also presentOf course , I want to learn powerful skills than the general staff .The career change to the master swordsman → Example) warriorThe career change to the master → Fist, a martial artistThe career change to the master → Black Mage witchThe career change to the master → wa Kuma guru monksThe career change to the master → magic warrior mage and warriorThe career change to the master → sage monk and witchAnd master , the brave apprentice ? ? ? ? ? → The career change to the brave• If you master the senior positions , first-class staff is ...... thereonHowever , also other conditions will be required to change jobs .And master , an example ) Fist ? ? ? ? ? → The career change possible in KenKiyoshiAnd master , a pirate ? ? ? ? ? → The career change possible King of the PiratesAnd master , the brave ? ? ? ? ? →? ? ? ? ?· Total of occupation about 150 !It is theoretically possible to master all , but very severe effort basis . • As a system similar to the occupation , race existsFellow character of all , are attached to any race .General species , senior species , superlative species are also present in this .Example ) general species : human , slime , Lamia , Scylla , elf , succubus , and so magical beast , .Ali up to 10 races as well as occupational level , which is also growing occupational experience .To learn the skills of each race every time you rank up .Races level reaches 10 , it would result in the master the race .· Added a function so that you can master the general species , it is possible to change jobs to a higher species .It becomes the image to go to select evolved into a higher species .Example) → Mega Slime Slime ( legitimate evolution )→ ( learn more attack type , the work of the digestive system ) carnivorous slime→ ( learn more recovery type , the work of the recovery system ) slime of healing( Learn many tricks that take advantage of power type , power ) → Lunatic magical beast Beast( Learn many tricks that take advantage of speed over type , and speed ) Speed Beast· Similarly , superlative species to change jobs possible by the senior master species .Also, that the master of certain professions is required .And if you master a lot of first-class species of the same series , is also Queen ...... eventually• The bit annoying ( slime → Dragon , such as Lamia → Scylla ) The career change was beyond the boundaries of race .No means impossible , but meet the conditions impossible in the early stages .However, in some character , a person can change jobs to more than one race in the initial state is also present.The career change to the race of both the zombie system and Dragon system : example ) Dragon zombie daughter· Total tribal about 200 !It is theoretically possible to master all , but very severe effort basis . • The visible change jobs related to confusing , but is somehow also fairly appropriateYou can push the envelope By way worst , the levelPlayer is difficulty adjustable anyTo devil difficulty from easy victory difficulty , I can be changed freely even during storyAnd high-speed combat mode is enabled by configurationThe speed can be adjusted , turn ends with such speed that can not be read almost that's the fastest• Can be dash move by moving the dash while holding down the button the mapIt can be set in the configuration also dash speed , fast enough to control even the fastest hardAlso, a "normal move it while holding down the dash , the dash button motions always normal" ,Can also be switched to reverse the normal role of the dash button· In a battle scene or conversation scene of all , words can be skipped by pressing the skip buttonIn addition to it , can also be set in the auto mode H scene· I adopt a random encounter systemAccessories that can lower the encounter rate , to disable the encounter are within the hand (that explains, the very fact hold only one type of monster in the team) Category:Blog posts